


The Truth in Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus,Damon,Stefan,Elijah have very complicated relationships.</p>
<p>Apologies, I suck at summaries,but I am trying to be dramatic.I swear i write better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner with Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around when Damon undaggers Elijah and the Mikaelson Ball.  
> Also kind of a AU. Caroline is strictly BFFS with Klaus and Damon and Kol as well.

Damon Pov

 I had just come back from meeting Elijah when i heard Stefan annoying voice. "DAMON, YOU UNDAGGERED ELIJAH" he complained in his usual nagging voice. It was the right descison Steffy. "The right decsion. You have unleashed another Original". Are you upset your boyfriend isnt the only Original.But you will be happy cause Elijah has made a double date for us, i couldnt resist using a sarcastic tone. Stefan glared at me. If looks could kill i be dead. "Im not going'He said stubbornly. Stefan we are going only to get peace whatever plans you have with your boyfriend afterwards. Now go get dressed. He finally stomped off to his room to prepare.I only hoped his stubbornness didnt mess up our plan.Now to find my best shirt. After we were both dressed and ready to go i haned Stefan a blood bag. He looked at me with a confused look. We dont want to be caught off guard. "Come on" He grumbled. He sped out of the house and i was right on his heels.

***************

Elijah's Pov

Niklaus, the Salvatore brother are coming to make peace and i suggest you take it. It's Elena's safety for the coffins containing our family. "Fine ill play nice" he agreed. I loved my brother but he was as stubborn as a mule. The doorbell rang  as Niklaus finished setting the table. I opened the door to a smirking Damon and a moody looking Stefan. "Gentlemen please come in' KLaus said from behind me. I sa Stefan grow happier when his met Niklaus's and perhaps a a shine of happiness in my brothers too but they both quickly masked it. Niklaus,Damon and Stefan made there way to the table set up. Damon hips swayed as he made his toward the chair." So lets discuss you want Elena's safety in exchange for my family's coffins.Klaus clarrified. "Yes, Stefan and Damon said at the exact same time. 

************************

Klaus's Pov

All Stefan cared about was poor Miss Elena Gilbert. So i gave him some new terms. I grabbed Stefan's arm and dragged him to the lit fire in the fireplace. I edged his hand closer to the fire and threatned to burn it. Damon was already on his feet and would have made the stupid choice to attack but Elijah held him back. Bring me my family's coffins or i burn him. Stefan was looking at me bewildered."Damn it, alright" Damon screeched. He gave Elijah a fierce glare then ripped out of his hands. Elijah looked aftr him with a saddened expression. I told Elijah to go after Damon to make sure he honored our agreement.

*****************************************

Elijah's  Pov 

I rushed after Damon as soon as Niklaus Told me too. I found he quickly and i could tell he was seething. I grabbed his arm and stopped. He at first tried to pull away from me but i wouldnt let him. "What do you want" he hissed. His veins were showing and there was a look in his eyes of regret and sadness. I was taken back by Damon's image and let a look of fear pass over my face and i tried quickly to mask it. I guessed i was not quick enough because his veins and the look of anger passed. "Elijah, Im um.Come on I guess" Damon said. We went into a small storage container where the coffins were pending our deal. Damon help me pull all the daggers out. A look of surprise passed over his face but he opened one of the coffins. "Huh he looks like you" Damon mussed. I looked at the body and was met ny the sight of my younger brother Kol. I grasped the dagger and pulled it out. We quickly pulled all the daggers out and waited but we were there a mere 5 minutes before my family stirred. We told of our plan and rushed back to the house.

**************************************************************

Stefan's Pov

Why are you doing this." I just want me family back,love. Elijah and Damon returned at Elijah gave Klaus a nod what i guessed was confirming the safety of the coffins. "Great, Now i have my family back and i can make my hybrids. "Sorry Nik but you dont have your family back". I looked toward the voice and saw what looked like a younger version of Elijah."Nik we are not staying in those coffins with you. 

***************************************************************************************

Elijah's Pov 

Niklaus, we are leaving town and if you follow are hunt us down you'll be just like father. I looked at damon for a change in expression. Nothing. I wished Damon showed some sadness about the news of my leaving but nothing."Goodbye Nik" my younger sister said. Then a strong voice came of some one who i thought dead. "Mother" Rebekah cringed. :"Niklaus do you kmow why why im here. "To kill me" he stated. Tears were in his eyes. I saw Damon motion to Stefan to leave. Stefan sped out with Klaus's gaze on him. Damon took a look at Kol who smiled then at me and i nodded a goodbye. He sped out too. "NIklaus im here to make us a family again" my mother explained. A wave a gasps came from around. I saw Rebekah crying. "Mother.................


	2. The Invites

Damon's Pov

"Elijah promised me that we would be safe because Esther wants to live in peace with everyone including Klaus"Elena said."Well there goes our weapon to kill Klaus" Stefan respond moodily. "Does anyone else feel used" I said aloud, thinking especially about Elijah but not voicing that. "Look Elijah promised me we wouldn't be bothered". Elena said and was going to speak but was inturppted by the door bell."I believe him"she finished and went to the door. She returned with a box. "It in invitation to the Mikaelson Ball" Elena said. "Who the Hell are the Mikaelsons" Stefan questioned. " the original family" Elena answered. " is that all" I ask. "No theres a note on the back. Dear Elena I think it time we met Esther" she said slowly."your not going" I said quickly. "yes I am" she responded quickly. "fine but Stefan and I are going with you" I agreed. Let's get ready for a ball Steffy" and I walked out the house to the car.

Stefan's Pov

I followed Damon to the car quickly thinking how weird it was that Esther forgave Klaus quickly. I would voice my thoughts to Damon in the car."Damon, this dosnt feel right. Why would Esther forgive him so quickly"I asked. "I have no idea Steffy but isn't that what Elena is going to find out." He responded. The rest of the drive was silent and when we got to the boarding house Damon got off quickly.

Damon's Pov

I got off quickly and raced to the door preparing to spend the evening drinking bourbon and looking for a nice tux. When I reached the door there were to envelopes. One was addressed to Stefan and one to me. I ripped mine open. You are invited to the Mikaelson Ball it read. I turned it over. There was a note on the back it read. "Dear Damon I hope you attend this evening I would love to see you." I ripped open Stefan's next."Hey" he yelped when he read his name on the envelope. The invite said the same thing but on the back was a note from klaus and I was dying to read it aloud. "Dear Stefan I began while a struggling Stefan desperatly tried to grab it. Save me a dance love Fondly klaus". Stefan looked embarrassed." Well I guess we're going to the ball" I laughed.


End file.
